Qrow Branwen
Qrow Branwen ist der Onkel von Yang Xiao Long und der Stiefonkel von Ruby Rose, außerdem ist er der Bruder von Yang's Mutter Raven Branwen. Er ist Lehrer an der Signal Akademie. In seiner Jugend ging Qrow an die Beacon-Academy und war in einem Team mit Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao-Long und Raven Branwen, welches auch als Team STRQ bekannt ist. Qrow ist auch mit Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch und James Ironwood in einer geheimen Gesellschaft, deren Zweck es ist, Remnant zu schützen und gewisse Dinge vor der Welt geheim zuhalten. Aussehen In seinem offiziellen Design hat er grau werdendes, schwarzes, stacheliges Haar, rote Augen und leichte Stoppeln an seiner Kinnzeile. Qrows Pony ist die meiste Zeit unten, aber er schiebt es zurück, wenn er kämpft. Kleidung In der Rückblende von "Burning the Candle" hatte Qrow dunkle Stachelhaare und zog einen Umhang mit überwiegend dunkler oder schwarzer Kleidung an. In "Ruby Rose" beschrieb Ozpin ihn als "staubige, alte Krähe". Er trägt einen roten, zerissenen Umhang, ein graues Hemd und schwarze Anzughosen und schwarze Abendschuhen. Er trägt auch einen Ring an seinem rechten Zeigefinger, zwei andere Ringe an seinem rechten vierten Finger und eine Halskette mit einem schrägen, kreuzförmigen Anhänger. Persönlichkeit Qrow ist ein unhöfliches, direktes, zynisches, manchmal plumpes, doch cool-köpfiges und nonchalantes Individuum. Es ist anerkannt, dass er ein Alkoholiker ist, wie Glynda Goodwitch sagt: "Er ist immer betrunken!" Er verachtet das Atlas-Militär für die Besetzung von Vale und die Misshandlung von Ozpin während des Vytal-Festivals. Qrows Abneigung gegen Atlas ist sogar so groß, dass er sofort mit Winter Schnee in einen Kampf gerät, als er sie trifft und so persönlich, dass er im letzten Moment zurücktritt, um sie vor Ironwood zu demütigen. Er zeigt auch seine freche Seite, als er Winter verspottet, ihn anzugreifen. Seine verschmitzte Seite kommt wiederum zum Vorschein, als er in "Lessons Learned" eine sexuelle Anspielung machte, um seine Nichten abzulenken und so in einem Videospiel gegen sie zu gewinnen.Er hat auch eine Quecksilberhaltung zu seinem Alter: angewidert an der Idee, von seinen Nichten alt genannt zu werden, aber bereit, es als Entschuldigung zu verwenden, um unbequeme Gespräche zu umgehen. Hinter dieser kindischen Fassade liegt jedoch die Haltung eines Veteranenhunters. Während er das Vytal-Festival-Turnier beobachtet, drückt er offen Missvergnügen aus, es geht soweit, dass er eins sogar Chaos nennt. Er sagt auch zu seinen Nichten, dass das Schlachtfeld ihn abgehärtet hat. Qrow sorgt sich sehr, um seine Nichten. Er rettete sie, als sie noch klein waren, davor von einem Grimm getötet zu werden. Er nahm Ruby unter seine Fittiche und zeigte Ruby wie man mit der Sense kämpft, weswegen sie ihrem Traum der Huntress verfolgen konnte."It's Brawl in the Family" und "Lessons Learned" zeigen, dass er seinen Nichten nahe steht und den kindischen Onkel spielt, er raufte Rubys Haar, als er sie wieder sah, spielte mit ihnen Videospiele. Er ist auch sehr vorsorglich und warnt Ruby und Yang davor, dass ihre vergangen Siege gegen Roman Torchwick und der White Fang, ihnen nicht zu Kopf steigen sollten.Obwohl er vorsichtig mit ihnen ist, vertraut er auf das Potential seiner Nichten als Huntresses und ermutigt sie, während ihrer Zeit an Beacon weiter zu lernen und sagt, sie werden es weit nach dem Abschluss schaffen Ihm ist auch Yang's Obsession mit ihrer Mutter, Raven, bewusst und verdeckt deswegen auch ihr Gesicht, als er seinen Nichten ein Bild von Team STRQ zeigt. In "Familie" zeigt sich, dass Qrow im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester das Töten verachtet. Er ist auf Raven sauer, weil sie Yang nicht kontaktiert hat, besonders nachdem sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter ihren Arm verloren hatte. Er schätzt eindeutig die Familie und schätzt nicht ihre schiefe Wahrnehmung von Familie. Fähigkeiten Wie Ozpin erwähnt, ist Qrow ein Meister im Umgang mit der Sense, so gut sogar, dass er Ruby darin unterrichtete. Es wurde bestätigt, dass Crescent Rose keine Kopie von Qrow's Sense ist, wie Ruby schon sagte, sie hat Crescent Rose selbst entworfen. Es gibt auch bemerkenswerte Unterschiede. In Yangs Rückblende wurde gezeigt, dass er drei Beowolves einhändig ausliefern konnte, was seinen bemerkenswerten Umgang mit der Sense unterstreicht. In der Episode "Es ist Schlägerei in der Familie", erscheint seine Waffe zuerst als ein Langschwert, der Zahnräder in der Nähe des Crossguard-Bereichs (auf einer normalen Klinge) enthält. Und wie die meisten Huntsman Waffen, kann seine Klinge sich auch in eine Pistole verwandeln. Obwohl er begann, seine wahre Form zu offenbaren, stoppt er und zieht es zurück, bevor seine Transformation abgeschlossen ist. Jedoch wird die Sensenform später in ihrer Gesamtheit in "Helden und Monstern" gezeigt. Qrow Weapon.png Qrow ist stark genug, um einen Krater in den Boden mit seinem Schwert zu erzeugen, durch Metallstangen zu schneiden, als auch Schallwellen freizusetzen. Qrow ist in der Lage, einen Schnitt mit seiner Sense auszuführen, der zu schnell für das Auge ist, auch wenn man alles in Zeitlupe betrachtet. Darüber hinaus führte Qrow ,während seines Kampfes mit Winter, seine Waffenkompetenz mit beiden Händen aus und enthüllte sich als beidhändig. Ein weiterer Beweis für seine Stärke und Geschicklichkeit ist, dass er sogar während er betrunken war, Winter Schnee, einem hochrangigen Atlas-Offizier, entsprechen konnte. In der Episode "End of the Beginning", sieht man wie Qrow von einer Klippe springt und statt ihm nun ein schwarzer Vogel ist, was zeigt das er sich in einen Vogel verwandeln kann. Vor dem Sprung war er im Besitz von Ozpins Stab, was ein weiterer Beweis für sein Gelübde ist, die Arbeit des vermissten Direktors fortzusetzen. Seine Shapeshifting-Fähigkeit wird in "Tipping Point" bestätigt, wenn er sich schnell zu Team RNJR begeben will, während ihres Kampfes mit Tyrian. Trivia * Branwen ist walisisch und bedeutet "gesegneter weißer Rabe / Krähe", der seinem Vornamen entspricht. (Qrow kann auf Brân den Seligen anspielen, der der Bruder von Branwen war, auf den Raven anspielen könnte.) * Am 10. November 2013 bearbeitete ein Wikia-Konto, das als Montyoum registriert wurde, diese Seite, um anzuzeigen, dass Qrows vollständiger Name "Qrow Branwen" war.Da keine Überprüfung von einer offiziellen Quelle vorgesehen war, dass dieses Konto in irgendeiner Weise mit Monty Oum verknüpft war, wurde die Bearbeitung zurückgesetzt. Interessanterweise wurde jedoch nach der Veröffentlichung der zweiten Staffel in der Episode "Breach" am 30. Oktober 2014 bekannt, dass Ravens voller Name "Raven Branwen" war. (Die Credits für die Episode "Neue Herausforderer ..." bestätigten, dass sein Nachname Branwen ist.) * Angesichts seines Namens und seiner Assoziation mit Ozpin und Ironwood, ist es möglich, dass er auf die Vogelscheuche von The Wizard of Oz anspielt, der zum Zauberer auf der Suche nach einem Gehirn geht. Entsprechend sammelt Qrow Intelligenz, die er mit Ozpin teilt, und umgekehrt. * Das Murmeln der Phrase "Das ist mein Onkel!" Von Ruby ist ein Hinweis auf die Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure "Left 4 Trek". * Qrow wurde zuerst in "Burning the Candle", nicht in einem gerenderten Modell, sondern nur als stilisiertes Kunstwerk gesehen. * Während nur offiziell einen Namen von Monty gegeben wurde, als RWBY geschaffen wurde, basiert der Charakter Qrow auf dem, was eine Idee des Schöpfers der Schau seit fast einem Jahrzehnt gewesen war. Er hatte viele Design-Iterationen durchlaufen, aber sowohl seine Persönlichkeit als auch sein Kampfstil haben sich im Laufe der Jahre im wesentlichen durchgesetzt * Mit "verdammt" in "Es ist Schlägerei in der Familie", ist Qrow der einzige Charakter in der Show zu verfluchen, ohne zensiert werden. Früher sagte Roman fast "Fuck" in "Black and White", und Ozpin stoppte Glynda davor "Dicks" in "Field Trip" sagen. Cardin Winchester's Verwendung des Wortes "Mist" in "Forever Fall, Pt.2" gilt nicht als ein Fluch, weil "Mist" oft als ein Ersatz Wort verwendet wird, um das Fluchen zu umgehen * Während seines Kampfes mit Winter blitzte sein linkes Auge, nachdem Winter ihn ins Gesicht schlug; Aber die Bedeutung davon liegt noch nicht vor. * Kerry Shawcross und Miles Luna erklärten, dass Qrow ihr Lieblingscharakter zu schreiben war, weil es erfrischend war, einen erwachsenen Charakter zu haben, der die Dinge nicht ernst nahm. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Team STRQ Kategorie:Lehrer